Soccer (Picture on the wall)
by Jadeice2001
Summary: Its a really good story, about a Gothic Girl with a foot on her. Mean while, Daisuke soccer is getting very crappy, what happens when he asked the girl for help (Rated PG for swearing, Horking, and the finger~_^) (A story from the heart) R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1

Soccer  
I am a very big soccer player. Although, I am not that old, I am only 12-years-old, and most of you are older, I enjoy to write a lot, and I am working very hard to get an Exchange to Japan when I get older. (Yes, this has something to do with the plot) I've been told a lot in my life, I'm too young, being the youngest of three daughters. When I was 8, my sisters started to fight, and my get away was drawing, and climbing trees, well, after I climbed the tree in my front yard, and fell out, I broke both of wrists. I couldnt climb trees anymore, so I had drawing, and the TV. But, the relaitionship beteween my family, and my sister grew very thin, and when I 11, she ran away for good, and I sunk into a pretty hard depression, and stopped taking care of myself. I wouldnt bother washing my hair, and all that, and I wouldnt eat. That was the year my dad re-enrolled me in soccer, and I found a way of getting my anger out. Nobody can quite bott the ball like me... I have a special kick, one that comes from life. It goes where I want it, and it goes far. ^_^ But, thats enough about my life, so here my story about Soccer, and the Digidestined.  
~ Jade-Chan, AKA, Kathryn "Moo-Moo" Bradley.  
  
"Daisuke! Pass the ball!" A boy screamed.  
"No way, man! I'm on a --" A defence player tripped Daisuke flat on his face.  
"Roll?!" The defence man asked, laughing away.  
"Shut up! Man, we're kicking your teams butt!" He said.  
"Look again, we're tied! As you sit here mummbling away about how much you suck, your teammates are trying to play a game of soccer!" He pointed out, as the other team shot the ball into the net. "Shooosh!" The defence man said, and put his hands in the air.  
"Grr... we'll beat you!" He said angrly.  
  
"So, you lost by three points?" Taichi said, and mocking voice.  
"Shut up!" Daisuke hollered. "I'm only 13! Not 17!" He said with anger speaking for him.  
"When I was 13, if I missed a soccer game, we'd lose!" Taichi said. Daisuke, with smoke coming out of his ears, walked off.  
He found himself at the Soccer Hall in Toyko City Hall. As we walked by looking at pictures of winning teams.  
As he walked by, there was picture of a girl. She had very pretty blonde hair, done up in a bun, with lots of pretty butterfly clips, and beautiful full lips, that shone from her pretty lip gloss, and beautiful blue eyes, and blue eyeshadow to match it.  
"Wow," He said looking at her beauty. "Shes... beautiful..." he stuttered, and then looked at plaque underneath her picture.  
iAnastaisa Kwung. Main defenceman, and Stricker on the International Rep Turnament. Anastaisa saved two goals, and got the winnning goal, to make her team the #1 girls team in all of Japan/i  
"Whoa... damn... shes good..." He looked up the rest of the pictures, but she wasnt there. "I guess she moved... hmph..."  
  
  
At school the next day...  
"Look at that girl... dressed all in black!" Hikari pointed to a girl.  
"Oh, that chicky. Everyone calls her Angst Chick... I think her names Ann, or Ana, something like that..." Miyako said, eying the Gothic Girl.  
"How depressing... having black hair, black eyes, and back clothes... she must get hot..." Takeru said. The girl walked up the stairs, and stright into their classroom. "Ands shes aparently in our class..." He said, follow her route to their class lockers.  
As the group of four walk in, she was opening her locker... heck! She even had black nails. She opened her locker, and then her bag. She taped up a few pictures of rockbands, and one of a soccerball.   
"You like soccer, ne?" Daisuke asked. She gave him a burning look, and walked into class. Hikari giggled.  
"If looks could kill!" She said, and Daisuke played dead.  
"Motomiya Daisuke," Mr. Fujiyama said, looking at the purple haired boy, laying on the floor.  
"Yessir..." He said, getting up off the dirty floor. "I was just sleeping! I'll get the class sir!" He said, laughing, carrying his books into his class.  
"Hurry up kids!" Mr. Fujiyama said. (Hey! He has a hard job! ~_^)  
During class, Daisuke looked over, at the Gothic Girl, and smiled once. She looked over with a sincer look on her face, but then it turned flat, as she gave him the finger.  
"Uhh... ermmm... OK..." Daisuke said turning back to his work.  
  
  
The next Night...  
The girls soccer try outs were at the complex feild, and Taichi and his immature friends where watching the older girls, running, and doing drills, and bending over.  
"Woo! Look at her... I like big butts and I cannot lie!" Taichi joked, but one girl grabbed his attention.  
"Get your tongue in ass," She smacked him over the head with her soccer bag.  
"OW!" Taichi said grabbing his head. "Hey, honey, you're looking fine too!" he said that, even though she was about Hikari's age.   
She grunted at him, and then horked on his face.  
"Kawaii, ne?" She walked down the younger girls try outs.   
"Hey! Its Angst Chick!" they heard some laughing, as Taichi wiped the spit off his face.  
"Well... Gothic Girl cant take a joke," he said.  
  
Well into the practises, Taichi and his friends eyes were back on the Under 19 girls, when gasping was heard. He looked over, and the Gothic Girl pounded a ball into the goals gut. She must of slamed it pretty good, because the goal grabed her stomuch, and spit up a little. She broke into tears.  
"Holy shit," One of Tai's friends said. "That girls got a foot..." He said. The Coach began to yell at her. She looked him in the eyes, and gave him the finger, and shot another ball into the net.  
  
Night-after-night, as other compatitors were get kicked off, she made it to the rep team.  
Taichi watched everynight, as she hammered the ball into the net. With her black shirt, shorts, and hair, she was easyist to see, until it became dark.  
  
"You know what, I forgot to tell you," Hikari said one night at the dinner table."We got a new girl!" She said, and took a nibble of her dinner. "Shes weird."  
"Hikari!" Her mother said.  
"No really... shes a Goth! Serously... she dresses in black, her hair's black, her eye's are black, I mean serously... shes freaky... she gives everyone the finger, and she hasnt said a word!" Hikari continued eatting her supper.  
"Shes an kick--" Taichi's mother gave him a stern look. "Butt... soccer player! She is! I've seen her play... shes playing tonight, call Daisuke, and tell him to come along, and we'll show him some real soccer!"  
And they did just as Taichi said, and they meant at the complex fleids. There was the girl.  
"That chick, what could she know about playing soccer?" He asked, not perplexed at all.   
"Just watch..." Taichi said. The girl took two steps back, and hammered the ball into the net. "Shoosh..." Taichi said in a mocking voice,  
  
Well... this Angst Chick had some real skill, and Daisuke desided to talk to her.  
  
"Hey... Ann...?" He wasnt sure what her name was.  
"Ana." She corrected. Daisuke blushed.  
"Ana... do you do training?" He asked. Ana stopped tying up her bag.  
"Listen, I have to stop playing soccer all together... bad knee... I ingered it last night, practising." Daisuke couldn't believe it, but when he looked down at, it was all black and blue, but there was something else, it was a scar.  
"Whats the scar from?" He asked. Ana looked down at her scar.  
"It doesnt' matter," She grabbed her bag, and left. 


	2. Soccer and Switchblades

  
Daisuke walked home, trailing behind the Angst Chick.  
"Are you gonna leave me alone?" She asked.  
"Not until you tell me your full name."  
"Ana, dumbass... is it just me, or do guys get stupider, and stupider?" She asked. "My full name is Anita Gong... happy? now leave me alone!" Daisuke sighed. "Now! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, showing off her long black nails.  
"Not until you help me with my soccer!" Daisuke was presistent.   
"You know what happened to the last person that made me mad?" She asked.  
"No..." He stuttered.  
"Exatly." Daisuke was sort of scared, but wasn't gonna give up.  
"Give me one lession!" He said. She sighed.  
"Fine... then leave me alone! Be here at 8:00pm tomorrow night." Daisuke smiled.  
"See... doesn't it feel good to be nice... or at least commicate?" Ana grumbled. "Guess thats a no..." he sighed.  
"No shit sherlock," She said, bording a bus. Daisuke smiled. He'd really done something good... but then as the bus drove away... he realized he'd missed his bus.  
"HEY! Wait! Thats my bus!" He screamed, and ran after the bus. Then, a car pulled beside him.  
"Hey Motomiya, need a lift?" It Ken.  
"Ya, Ichijoui!" He hoped in the backseat, to find a beautiful blonde girl sitting there.  
"Hi," He squeaked.  
"Hi." She replyed in a voice like ivery.  
"Whats your name?" He asked.  
"Anastaisa--!" The car stoped.  
"Oh my!" Mrs. Ichijoui said. "Stupid driver... Daisuke, isnt this your apartment?" Mrs. Ichijoui pointed to the apartment.  
"Oh! Yeah! Thanks for the lift! See you at school tomorrow Ichijoui!" He said, and closed the door. Mrs. Ichijoui speed off. Daisuke turned around and saw that blonde girl.  
"D'OH!" He said loudy, and continuesty hit his head on the wall, until it hurt so much, it went numb.  
He lazily walked up his stairs, and opened the door to his apartment.  
"Hi!" His sister, Jun, said all perky.  
"Hi," Daisuke barly mummbled.  
"Whats up your butt?" She said. Daisuke noticed she was listen to rap.  
"What the hell are you listening too?!" He asked. Jun shot him a look for his language.  
"Missy Elliot... its called "I Need A Hot Boy". Jun said all perky. Daisuke just stared at his sister, and thought about her obbession with Yamato.  
"Oii..." He said, and walked into his room, and flopped down on his bed.  
It would be an hour 'til Ichijoui got home, so he couldn't just call about that girl... what if it was his new girlfriend?! That would be a great mistake just to call up, so he didn't.  
  
The Next Day...  
Daisuke opened up his locker. Ana walked beside him.  
"Hey Ana!" He said all chippy. But she grunted, and walked by. "I keep forgetting who you are," Daisuke mummbled, and Ana stopped right where she was. He swore he saw a tear roll down her face, but she opened her locker, and hit her face.  
"Ow, shit!" She screamed, and looked at some blood running down from face. It was bleeding pretty good, her face was covered in blood. "uhh...uhh..." She looked at blood running all over her locker, her face, her clothes, and the floor.  
"Hurry! We gotta get you to the office!" Daisuke rusted her to the office, leaving a trail of blood. When he got her to the office, he was also covered in blood.  
"I'm... sorry..."She said, as the princable ran over, and wiped her face clean of the blood.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I--I-- I slamed my face in my locker..." She said, but as the Princable cleaned the womd, it wasn't that.  
"Doesn't look like it."  
"I don't know..." She stuttered, and held her face. The Princable looked over at Daisuke.  
"Please leave, and tell Mr. Fujiyama about Ana," He said. Daisuke bowed, and left to his classroom.  
Mr. Fujiyama wasn't impressed when he walked in.  
"Why are you late, why is Ana's locker open, everything is covered in blood, and why was this in there?!" He held up a switchblade, clovered in blood. He remembered how the cut looked like it was done with a knife.  
"I don't know..." Daisuke said.  
"Did you hurt her!?" Mr. Fujiyama slammed his hand down.  
"Why would I?!" Daisuke screamed back. Mr. Fujiyama stoped. He grabbed Daisuke by the arm, and pulled him, and switchblade to the office. He opened the door to the Princables office, were Ana was sitting.  
"-- And Choele was laying still, and I got scared, I pulled her switchblade off of her, and threatened the person!" She sobbed quietly. Daisuke, Mr. Fujiyama, and their whole class stood there with thier mouths open. "I had to stop the person, but he attacked me first, and kinked me with the knife!"  
"He did a little more than kink, Ana!" He princable said, with a few tears in his eyes.  
"Well... I stabbed him in the arm, he dropped the knife, and ran... I helped Choele up, and then her friend shoved me off, and they took her to the hospital. And then when Daisuke said something to me, I hit my nose, and it began to--" She sobbed some more "Bleed really bad!" She said in pieces.  
"Lets get you home..." The Princable picked her up, and gave her a hug. She sobbed a little more, and looked at Daisuke. She mouthed the words "Thank you," And the Princable closed the door.  
Mr. Fujiyama was speechless. "I'm sorry... Daisuke," He patted him on the back. "C'mon, lets get going."  
Hikari looked over at Takeru. "Whats wrong with her?" Hikari asked.  
"She got in a rumble..." Takeru said. "Pretty brave!" He said.  
"No, stupid!" Hikari reponsed.  
"You know, she saved her friend, and shes gonna have a scar for life you know, thats brave in my book," Takeru shot an angry look, and walked away.  
"Well, its stupid in mine," Hikari walked angrly away from Takeru. (A/N: Don't scream at me Takari fans . anyone has their disagreement .oii vay...)  
Mr. Fujiyama got in the class, and instead of Language Power, he asked anyone of they thought of what just happened. One girl put up her hand.  
"I think it was brave!" She said. A boy put up her hand.  
"You mean, if my friends getting attacked, and I save their life, I can bring a switchblade to school?" After Mr. Fujiyama sent the boy out of class to clean up the blood, he restarted.  
"So, Rose, you think it was brave."  
"I do too!" Takeru put up his hand. "I mean, she could of died, and that could, just... well, ya know, it takes guts, I mean I know some people would watch their friends die... and others would do something about it," he said. People agreed ameadently.  
"I don't!" Hikari said. "I think shes a stupid goth. I mean, I wouldn't, its better than only one person gets hurt than two," Hikari said, and people agreed.  
"Now, heres your asignment," Everyone groaned. "Choose yours, and write an essay about it, I want it in tomorrow." 


	3. After Math, and Lessions

htmlp align="center"Picture on the wall (Soccer)/p  
  
  
Ana tears made her pillowcase black. She whaled a while, before her mother knocked at the door.  
"What?" Ana sobed.  
"Its just me hunny," She opened up the door. Ana looked up. Her mother gasped. Not at the fact all her black make-up was all down her face, but she saw those blue eyes, and a strend of blonde hair feel by her eyes. She mother hugged her daughter she once knew.  
"Did I do the wrong thing?" She finally asked. Her mother hugged her tighter.  
"Dear god girl, no! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged her daughter. "I think you're the bravest, but theres someone at the door for you," She said, leading her daughter to the door.  
She opened it, and Daisuke was standing there with a flower. But not just any flower, and long stemed, red rose. More tears welled in her eyes.  
"I guess your not gonna want to do soccer tonight," He began.  
"No," She said, "I want to now!" Daisuke, slightly confused, agreed. "Oh, just give me a min, come in," She lead him to a couch. "Heres the remote," She said, and walked back into her room.  
Daisuke, still confused, just turned on the TV, and watched the news. He heard the shower turn on, and the doorbell rang.  
Well, her mother had dissapeared somewhere, and he heard Ana scream to answer it, so he did.  
He opened the door, and there was that Anastaisa chick!  
"Hey," He said all masctulant.  
"Hello." She politly. "Can I come in, I'm a friend of Ana's." Now was Daisuke's time.  
"Only if you tell me your last name," He posed to look all cool.  
"Anastasia Kwung." Daisukes's heart jumped.  
"Oh ya?" He said. "You know Ana? And Ken?" He said.  
"I know her, and Ichijoui. I go to Ichijoui's school, and his mother was giving me a ride home. I know Ana from soccer," His heart skipped another beat.  
"Oh ya?" He squeaked, and she giggled. Ana walked out of her room with her normal black hair, eyes, but not make-up.  
"Anastaisa!" She hugged her friend. "I was going to play soccer, oh Daisuke, do you need shin pads?" She asked.  
"Um, yeah..." He said, looking at hisd bare legs. Ana tossed him shin pads, but as he looked, one was covered in blood.  
"Oh sorry, just ingore the blood... its from my knee," Daisuke looked down at her black-and-blue bloodly knee.  
"What happened?!" He said in a rush.  
"Nothing, I just have a bad knee," She smiled. And explained to Anastaisa they were playing soccer.  
"Ok, bye!" She said, and Ana left. "Aren't you going with her?" She asked. Daisuke had wanted to talk to Anastaisa more, but he looked at Ana, her eyes still looked like she was crying.  
"Um, Yeah!" He left following Ana. "So..." He said. "Whats up?" He said, with his lack of convensational skills.  
"Nothing... playing soccer I guess, dumbie!" She giggled. *Whoa, what a pretty giggle!* He thought. She blushed for a second, and Daisuke realized, they were at the Complex feilds.  
Ana bounced the ball down the steps, bouncing it with her head at every step. Daisuke took his ball from his soccer bag and bounced it a few times off his head, and it dribbled down the steps.  
"Poor control," She stated. "OK, first, hows your kick?" She asked. He showed his kick, which he thought was extremly powerful (If it wasnt, he wouldnt be the stricker, ne?) But Ana wasnt impressed.  
"What foot do you kick with?" She asked.  
"Right," He said, taping his right foot. She looked over, and booted the ball from the 18-yard box to midfeild... on the other side (U gotta know 'bout soccer to understand this part, sorry ~.^) "Shit..." He said, and covered his mouth.  
"Swearing is ok with me, but not the ref, now, try to kick it, you sissy!" She said, and dropped a ball at his feet. "If you think your man enough to keep up with me," She eyed him. *What the hell is she doing?* He wondered, but booted the ball to half-fleid. "Men," She said. "They dont understand power," he turned to him. "Go get the balls."  
Daisuke desided to show off his quick speed, and got the balls back in a hurry. She smiled, kicking the ball, and charged him.   
"Kick it!" She screamed, and he did, it dribbled past her, and she grabed the ball with her foot.   
*Shes a pro!* He thought. *And I thought Taichi was good*  
"Try it again," She charged him, and again dribbed the ball past her. She ran up against him, and he pushed back. "Giving a little fight?" She asked, stuck her foot in, grabbing the ball, and got it again.  
"What aren't you doing right?" She asked.  
"I'm not running fast enough!" He stated.  
"No! You're kicking out of fear!" She said.   
"And what do you kick out of?" He asked.  
"Rage, and control, you stupid fag."  
"Pardon?" He asked. She shoved him.  
"You heard me you, bFag!/b" Daisuke couldn't believe his ears. "I saw your sister the other day, she looks like--" She started, and Daisuke kicked the ball to the same spot that she did.  
*Usally I say "Whore" before they do anything, but hey! It worked* She thought.  
  
  
Later that night...  
"Daisuke, who are you playing tonight?" His mother bellowed. He grabbed his play sheet, and looked threw.  
"Ummmm... Red..." *Hey! Thats the guy I played and lost 5-13... its time for some payback!* He ran in his room, and put on his Navy uniform, with the name "Motomiya 16" Printed on the back. As he was lacing up his kleets, he heard a knock at the door. He turned around and opened it. The whole group was there.  
"Ready to kick some butt?" Ichijoui asked.  
"Hell ya! Mom I'm leaving, bye!" He left with his friends. Ichijoui has to miss the last game they played them because of a really big exam. They began to walk to the fleid.  
"So, Daisuke," Miyako began. "You're gonna win this game right?" suddenly, he felt tension in the group.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked. Everyone sighed.  
"Nothing," Hikari said. "We just hope you win!" She said.  
"Cut the butter, Hikari," Daisuke would never talk to Hikari like that. "Whats going on?" He asked, but now, no one would speak.  
He just walked to the felid, and left his friends to sit in the bleechers. He booted the ball around for awhile.  
The ref blew the whistle for the captions. He walked over.  
"OK, Motomiya, you're home team, I'm gonna toss a quater in the air, you call head or tails for sides, and the other team gets the ball... but if you get it wrong, the other eam gets to pick sides, and then you get the ball. Understand?" The ref asked.  
"Yes!" Daisuke rushed him. The ref fliped the coin in the air. "HEADS!" Daisuke yelled. The coin landed, and the ref picked it up.  
"Heads it is!" Daisuke pointed to the far side, so he couldn't get the sun in his eyes the whole game.  
  
The blonde haired boy who had beaten him walked by.  
"Oh, you? Ha! We've got you beaten!!" He walked off laughing. Daisuke got into his oppsition. Inside left forword.   
  
(N/A: I'm gonna explain a l'il here, In Soccer you can have four Midfeilds, or Four forwords even four defence, in the legaue he'd be in (U-13)it doesnt matter where the players are, as long as you have at least 9... which means you can have 5 fwds, 4 meds. 2 defence. with four you're outside left, inside left, inside right, and outside right ;) )  
  
The other team passed the ball to the outside forword on their team, Daisuke and Ken rushed him to the ball, and got it.  
"Motomiya!" Ken screamed for the ball, as the other Forwords and Medfeilders backed them up. Daisuke passed the ball to Ken, and then he pounded it into the net.  
Daisuke looked at the blonde player.  
"Oh ya, this game is already won!" He marched off hapily.  
  
  
After...  
  
Daisuke walked up the bleechers, and to his surprise, Ana popped out.  
"Good game!" She said. "13-6... you beat them... and you got 7 goals?! I'm very impressed, hey maybe you'll win the championships, and get in... the hall..." She said slowly.  
"Maybe... I dunno if we're THAT good!" He said, not realizing he'd missed his bus again, but he kept walking and talking with Ana.  
"I think you are, you got it in you, and you what, you know that blonde on defence?" She asked, and Daisuke nodded. "Well, they always put the players with the least amount of balls in denfence, and most in forword!" She joked.  
"Of course!" He said, making a musle.  
"They must of mixed you up! You should be a the goalie!" She made a face, and laughted. He play punched her.   
"Oh yeah?! You wanna take me on!?" He joked. She giggled, looking at him immatating a boxer.  
"Fine!" She said, aiming to take a punch, and started raising back her arm.  
"OK!! I was joking! I'd never take you one... you're a girl!" She gave him a "look" and brought her arm forword, not to punch him, but to mess up his hair.  
"Awww!!! I'm Sorry!! Stop please!!" She said, and she brought back her arm.  
"Baka!" She joked, and laughted more.  
  
One Month Later...  
"Ana! I cant believe it!!! We are the champions!" Daisuke jumped all around, and Ana joined him. She had been training him, so she felt vitorias as well. She grabed his hands and danced around.  
"Ha ha ha! Man, I am so proud! So, who you gonna take to the Ceramony? That Hikari chick?" She nudged him lighted in the ribs, and winked.  
"Nah... not my type," Ana stoped.  
"Miyako?" She asked.  
"Ew! No way, thats who's Ichijoui's taking!" Ana giggled.  
"Ummm... that Sarina chick?" He stuck out his touge. "Ummm... Okay! I have NO idea!"  
He looked her stright in the eye. "You!" He said, Ana took a step back.  
"M-m-m-me?" She stuttered.  
"Y-y-y-yes!" He mocked.  
"Why me?" She asked.  
"Because you've helped me get here, and I cant be thankful enough, so hey, it save me money then asking you on a date!" Ana blushed.  
"Ask me out?" She asked.  
"Ummm..." He choked. "If you think of it that way, yeah..." She smiled. "But you know, its all form--" Ana cut him off.  
"I know, more than you'd believe!" She said, and waved.  
"Bye..." She said, and stopped.  
"You wanna come in?" she asked. "To celebrate... I think I have some chocolate mint ice-cream..." She said.  
"My favorite!" He said, and followed her up to her apartment. She opened the door, and no one was home, and the place was dark.  
"My parents are out at some sorta wedding, they're gone for two days," She said, turning on the lights. "The phones over there if you wanna call your parents," She pointed the cordless on the table.   
As Daisuke was calling his parents, Ana brought out two small pints of ice-cream. After his mother hung up. He walked over to the couch to join her.  
He noticed her was partly eatten.  
"How come you have two?" He asked.  
"Anastaisa was over yesterday, she was eatting this one with me, we were seeing who could eat the most, the quickist... she got the really bad brainfreeze, and wanted to go home, so we didnt get to second one," She said, and a devilish smile came a upon her face.  
"I dare you to eat all that!" She said.  
"Fine... then Truth or Dare?" He asked.  
"Truth!" He looked at his partily eatten tub of ice cream.  
"Hmmmm..." He looked all around. "Ha!" One struck him. "Whats your real hair colour?" He asked. She looked bluntly at him.  
"Thats the best you could come up with?" She asked. "Black."  
Daisuke took another spoonful. "Done!" He said.  
"Wha!?" Ana looked over, there was an empty tub of ice cream. "Shit boy!" They began to laugh.  
After two hours of stupid dares like, "Melt the rest of ur ice-cream in the mirco-wave and drink it!" Daisuke deside that he should go home, but felt a little unsafe leaving Ana by herself. From the look on her face, she felt the same way.  
"Ummm... you wanna... sleep over?" She asked. She knew her parents wouldn't get mad if someone like Anastaisa stayed over... but Daisuke Motomiya? She didn't care.  
"Sure!" He called his mom once more, and she said she'd drop off some clothes for him.  
They continued they're joking around, and Daisuke's mother walked in, tossed him some clothes, and mummbled out the door.  
They laughted really hard, due to the fact they were on a complete sugar high. Ana turned on the TV and some stupid corny horror movies were on. They began to laugh at them.  
"Oh, lookie lookie! Me blonde! Me stupid! Me whore!" Ana said, and they laughed.  
After the movie, they fell alseep on the couch.   
  
When they woke up it was 9 o'clock, Ana woke up first, and realized Daisukes head was one a curtin part of her body, and she shoved him off, making him wake up.  
"Whoa, I feel like I got drunk last night!" He said.  
"Yeah, on Pepsi, Jell-o, Ice-cream and whatever the hell else we ate, cuz I feel like I'm gonna barf... oh man!" Ana ran for the bathroom, well Daisuke laied on the couch, plugging his ears so he didn't have to hear her vomiting.  
When she was...uh...erm... done, Daisuke desided she was okay, and went home./html 


	4. We made it to the hall... after all...

htmlp align="center"Picture on The Wallp  
Yupperz Pepperz, last chapter! :*( I'd like to Thank Connie, uonce more/u -_-;; for reading my uworks of art/u (Yeh, right!) ^_^;; anyhoo, Enjoy!!!!  
  
Daisuke looked nervously at the clock. It was only five, the dinner was in two hours. He wondered how Ana was gonna dress. He figured the normal, but maybe she'd get a black dress... or he was hoping.  
  
Ana got her chair from her desk, and moved it to her closet. She grabbed a box, and opened it.  
"Never thought I'd see you again!" She pulled down the muti-coloured box, and pulled out some colour blue make-up, pink lip stick, and a purple soccer jeresy that said "12 KWUNG" She smiled, and walked into her bathroom.  
  
Daisuke pasted around neverously. He listened to Juns music through the wall. She all of a sudden hated pop, and loved Hip Hop.  
She opened her door, and walked out.  
"Get ur freak on, get ur freak on," She walked over to where Daisuke was pasting. "Whats wrong? Nervous?" She asked.  
"Sorta... I've never made it into bThe Hall/b!" Sat down. "And I'm worried about Ana... what if she wears something not formal enough--"  
"You're worried about HER! Why not you? We rented that freakin' tux for you and all you're gonna do is look at it? C'mon! Get dressed, I'll do your hair!" She giggled evilly.  
"You're not touching my hair!" He said, and laughed together, like they werent siblings.   
  
Ana looked at her face. "Perfect... I can still apply make-up," She smiled looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh wait, I forgot to brush my teeth, urg!"  
  
Daisuke buttened up the tux. He looked at his image in Juns full length mirror. "Very hansome," Jun noted.  
"Oh? Maybe I should wear a tux everywhere!" He joked.  
"Not bthatbhansome, I mean you are Daisuke Motomiya..." Jun joked.  
"And you Jun Motomiya, no better!" He said, and they began to fight... like siblings.  
  
Ana twisted her hair around, and put it in the cup. "Perfecto!" She said, and drove a pin to match it through, and her hair feel out. "Urg... cheap piece of plasic..." She re-tied it, and placed the pin through. She smiled at the outcome. "Perfection," She said.  
  
Daisuke looked at the clock. Jun took a quick picture. She was going to drive him to pick up Ana.  
Daisuke barly noticed the flash from her digital camera.  
"Here," She handed him her new camera. "Take some pictures, I want to see some, and then bring it back in one-piece-- And working!" she said, and Daisuke laughed. "C'mon, dont wanna be late to pick up your princess, ne?"   
  
Ana slipped into her dress. She heard the door bell ring. Her heart skipped a beat. "Can someone get that?"  
Ana's dad steped up, and opened the door.  
Daisuke stode there, staring at her dad. "Hi... umm... I'm hear to pick up Ana," he whispered.  
"Oh!" Said the large man. "Sure!" He said jolly. "Anastaisa!" He called. Daisuke exhaled. *What a sec?!* his brain began to work. *Anastaisa?!*  
  
Ana began her walk down the stairs. Her pink gown hugged her body, but losen at the hips.   
Her lips looked full and glossy, and her eyes were the colour of the sky, and her eyeshadow was bluer than the ocean. She had her blonde hair pulled back, and was all glossy with sparkles, like her cheeks.  
"Thanks daddy, tell Mommy to lock the door, I've got a key, and tell her not to stay up, I dont know when I'll be back, I love you," She kissed her father. "bye bye!" Daisuke, still in shock from "Angst Chick" was now "Angelic Chick".  
"Wow, you look... umm... beautiful, Ana," She blushed.  
"Theres something I need to tell you," she said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"My real name is Anastaisa Kwung..." She blushed. "Anita Gong is my friend, uAnastaisa.../u" She placed her hands in her laps, and knee showed. Daisuke saw that scar he noticed the first night he meant her.  
"Whats the scar from?" He asked. "Since we're telling the truth..." He asked.  
She stopped. "I cut myself with a knife--" Jun pressed on the brakes.  
"JUN!" Daisuke said, giving her a death look.  
"Uh... sorry..." She said.  
"Anyhow," Anastaisa continued. "I cut nerves and a tendent... it isnt fully healed so it bleeds a lot..." She said. "What about you?" She asked.  
"Me? I dunno... I dont have any I guess..." She sighed.  
"Yeah... the only one I can think of is you suck at soccer," She stuck out her togue, and giggled.  
"We're here!" Jun announced. "Have fun, call me when you need a ride, bye," They got out, and Jun drove off.  
  
Daisuke grabbed Anastaisa arm, and wrapped it around his.  
"Ooooohh... all formal," she wink, and he blushed.   
"Well ya know..." Daisuke saw Ken with Miyako. "Yo, Ichijoui," he said.  
"Hi Motomiya... who's this?" he looked at Anastaisa.  
"I believe we've meant, Ken," She said, and Ken and Miyako's mouth dropped.  
"Angst Chick?!" They said in unisin.  
"Anastiasa Kwung..." She held out her hand, and Ken shook it. "AKA, Angst Chick..." She giggled.  
  
When they walked in, they walked the pictures of the team that had won in prevous years. He walked to that one picture of the once unknown girl.  
"Thats a good picture of me, ne?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. The hall was decorated with tables and a fancy spreed.  
"Gee... thats sorta cheap lookin' for how much we spent for this..." He said, and Anastaisa nodded.   
"At ours they gave us champain, and everyone got like stoned/drunk, it as halious, since I was one of them... I'll show you pictures one time..." She said.  
  
The ceramony was long dragged on, and by the time time their coach had shut up, the food was cold, but the giantanic tophee was smoking! It shone like nothing else, and it was almost like gold (Goddess knows it was heavy as gold) He smiled looking at it.  
"Okay!" The coach said. "1-2-3! MONOPOLI"   
  
*Films ripes*   
Jada: Whoopsie... holla... needs a lil editing... There ya go... But go Monopoli anyhoo!!!!!!!!  
*Back to the story*  
  
"Okay! Go Navy!!" They held up the tophee  
  
After they buffee... they gave a tiny glasse of champain.  
"You got drunk on that?" He asked.  
"We stold a bottle," They laughed. "Anyhow, its 12pm! We better get going, hold shit, your coach had a long speech..." She stated, sitting on the curb, as Daisuke used his cell phone to call his sister. Anastaisa took off her high heels, and rubbed her feet.  
"Sore feet?" He asked 12-year-old girl.  
"Yes!" She whined. "But you males never haftaw worry about heels... unless your a drag queen!" She joked (N/A: That is not meant in a mean way, and I'm very sorry if anyone was offended)  
Jun was close at the store down the street, and pulled up. "Man," She yawned "You guys were long... holy shit, get in I want to sleep," She whined.  
"Fine cry baby," Daisuke said, and Anastaisa chuckled.  
"Hmm..." Anastaisa listened to the music. "Missy Elliot, very cool, are you into Americain Hip-Hop?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Me too..." She began to sing to the music. "Is that your car? the SK 8? Are you alone? Do you need a date?"  
"Well ya, how'd you know?" Daisuke joked.  
  
They pulled up at Anastaisa's house.  
"Well... "she said "I guess this is goodnight," She began to slide over to the other door.  
"Hey, weres my kiss?" Daisuke asked, and Anastaisa blushed. She gave a kiss on the lips.  
"Better?" She asked.  
"Hell ya! Ja Ne!!!"  
  
  
  
  
25-year-later...  
"Hey Anastaisa, brought the family?" Miyako joked.  
"And you didnt?" She laughed.  
"Well hey... I desided they needed to play in the digital-world for awhile..." She said.  
"Well... the kids just found out along with me... errr..." she said.  
"Daisukes in the dog house?" Miyako joked.  
"Oh yeah!" She said, and both of their little babies began to cry. 


End file.
